


Nuclear Protection on a Budget

by localgoth



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it was just easier to write this way lol, no underwear in the apocalypse apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: Sole Survivor and Hancock do the nasty in a Pulowski Preservation Shelter while waiting for a deathclaw to pass.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Nuclear Protection on a Budget

**Author's Note:**

> by request of @Gayngel6 on Tumblr, featuring their OC Rachel

“Can’t we just look real quick to see if it’s gone?” Hancock asked, though Rachel quickly shot it down with a slap on his reaching hand.

“No! I can still hear it breathing!” She insisted. 

“You’re being paranoid,” He teased her. “Or else you just like this excuse to be close to me.” Rachel couldn’t imagine anyone being comfortable in a situation like this, let alone enjoying it. The Pulowski Preservation Shelter had space enough for one person to stand in and not intended for a vault dweller and a cocky ghoul Mayor to squeeze themselves both into. Options were limited though when trying to escape from a deathclaw. It was either make do or become acquainted with the claws of an aptly named wasteland beast. They both chose the former without question. 

Hancock fell quiet when she didn’t respond. Both listened for any sounds outside of the shelter. Rachel could have sworn she still heard the shuffling of a tail heavily sweeping across debris and the grunts of the deathclaw’s breath. Or maybe she was just being paranoid. 

She wrapped her arms around Hancock’s neck. It was easier to just give in to the demands of the confining small space and press herself closer to him. It seemed to help ease the feeling that she could not breath.

“I’ve got you, Sunshine,” Hancock reminded her. She felt his hands on her waist, tracing the way her vault suit clung to its shape. 

“Getting a lil handsy there,” Rachel spoke. She could feel the heat collecting in her cheeks.

“Would you like me to stop?” Hancock asked, a cocky grin on his face as he already knew the answer. Rachel shook her head. She leaned her face a little closer to his. His sunken ghoulified face nothing but handsome to her. Even his completely black eyes, no longer strange to her when she had looked into them a countless amount of times. Rachel bit her lip. “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of your’s?” Hancock questioned, brushing a curled brunette lock behind her ear. 

“This,” Rachel answered. She took his hands in her own and placed them on her chest. Hancock’s laugh was raspy but genuine. He cupped and fondled before reaching to unzip her suit, starting at the small of her neck and pulling it down across her belly until where the zipper ended between her thighs. She shrugged off some of the blue material, exposing her breasts. 

“You know, I am one lucky ghoul,” Hancock commented, another raspy laugh as he rolled each of her sensitive nipples beneath his thumbs. He always had a way with his hands - as well with his words. She gasped as his fingers trailed lower, slipping beneath her suit. Another thing he was good at, finding her clitoris, as he massaged gently. Rachel’s back arches, leaning her body further into his. She can feel herself become sleek and wet with desire for Hancock. 

Rachel wraps a leg around Hancock’s waist. One hand rests on her ass to support her. His finger slips deeper, matching with her sleek entrance before pressing in. Rachel gasps. His fingers were slightly roughened from the radiation, but otherwise an absence of fingernails were only ever a good thing in Rachel’s mind. So smooth and effortless his fingers press in and retreat only to dive back in again. It’s a tease of what she hoped was to come next. 

His thumb brushed against her clitoris the best he could manage with one hand and their current position. Rachel grinds her hips into him, adding to the friction. It’s good and all, but it isn’t what she really wants. 

“Hancock,” She whimpered his name, wriggling free of his hold. At the slightest resistance, his fingers retreat and he aids her leg back to the floor of the shelter. His eyes are on her. Despite their blacked out darkness, there is a warmth in them, almost as if he truly believed she hung the moon in the sky. 

Rachel slid blue material off of her shoulders, working it down her hips until her vault suit fell to her ankles. His eyes make a map of her body, as if the first time witnessing it. As if it were a perfectly preserved pie found after days of starving. “You going to come and take it, Mr. Mayor? Or just stand there trying to catch flies?” Rachel teased. Despite the coy comment, she is the one left blushing. There is hardly a distance for him to cross as he pinned her against the blue-painted metal wall of the shelter. Rachel squeals with delight as he hoists her legs up. She wraps them around his back, hands resting on either side of his face. Their lips met. Hancock, as always, used his tongue unsparingly. 

The shelter wall was unforgiving on her back, but Rachel ignored any jolts of discomfort. She grinded her hips, rubbing her wet and longing entrance against the bare skin of Hancock’s torso. He could not remove his pants fast enough, in her opinion, now that she was ready to go. 

“You comfortable?” He asked. Rachel flashed him a grin. Of course not. They were screwing in a freaking one-person shelter, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She kissed him instead of giving him an answer, this time, letting her tongue push inside his mouth. 

She felt him line up and then thrust in, stretching her more than his fingers had the moment before. Rachel moaned softly, letting her eyes fall shut and allowing her body to drink in the sensation that was Hancock. He bucked into her, each thrust running her back into the merciless metal casing. She was well aware there would be a bruise on her tailbone the following morning, but for now, all that mattered was this. Her legs squeezed tighter around his back. If she was blushing before, her face was a deep red now. “Hancock,” She purred out his name, running a hand along the back of his head and down his neck. She felt herself reaching the climax, about to tip over the top.

“I’m...close,” Hancock huffed. His body was damp with a layer of sweat, which no doubt mirrored Rachel’s. The inside of the shelter felt nearly suffocatingly warm, but not in a way that made her feel the need to desperately escape. 

“It’s okay,” She told him. As if her permission alone had caused it, Hancock moaned, his thrusts hitching as he rode out his orgasm. Rachel followed, microseconds behind, allowing herself to release a delighted shriek as she climaxed. She continued to grind into Hancock and his erect cock until the last of the pulses ended. 

He settled her gently on the floor. Rachel was too tired to move, her chest heaving for air. She laughed out of peer joy. Hancock’s legs were intertwined with hers, sitting across from her, and sharing in her laughter. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Her breaths were evening out now, but for the moment she just wanted to enjoy being with Hancock in silence. 

However long any of it lasted, Rachel had not been paying attention to the clock on her pip boy. She zipped up her vault suit. “It’s probably gone now, if you want to get going,” She said. She could no longer hear any signs of life outside of the shelter. Hancock wrapped an arm around her waist.

“What’s the rush, Sunshine?” He pulled her into a long and meaningful kiss, which Rachel happily melted into. She supposed they could wait a little bit longer. The wasteland wasn’t going anywhere. 


End file.
